


Draw me a Smile

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: PROMPT: Iwaizumi is really good at drawing and lets Oikawa colour in his draft sketches in an attempt to cheer him up after he comes home one day upset.





	Draw me a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! to whoever reads this. This is my First ever Fan fiction so sorry if its really bad, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \- I felt like writing fluff so here's my 2 cents.

Iwaizumi was pulled from his streak of concentration by a loud slamming sound coming from the front door of his and Oikawa’s shared apartment. Though now attending different universities it didn’t stop the two from moving in together into a small 2 bedroom apartment, located directly between the two campuses.

‘Is he mad?’ Iwaizumi thought to himself, not bothering to move from his chair in the kitchen surrounded by the art covered table that he had been sat at for most of the afternoon. Judging by the severe lack of noise coming from Oikawa, something had definitely happened. Iwaizumi mentally mapped out where Oikawa was in the apartment.

‘if he’s upset he'll head straight for the bedroom, any other mood and he’d head directly to the bathroom to shower as normal’

His suspicions were confirmed when another sound of a door slamming rang through the apartment, this time it was their bedroom door. Iwaizumi promptly got up from his chair in which he’d been sat on for hours, his joints aching as he stood up. He rushed down the hallway towards the bedroom door, quickly considering how he should play this, although seeing Oikawa upset wasn't a rare occurrence he was still hard to deal with, sometimes he wanted nothing but affection and to sob away his problems, other times Iwaizumi had to cover himself in pillows to protect himself from the punches his other half were throwing in sheer frustration. After arriving at the bedroom door a few seconds later, he listened for any warning signs of Oikawa being ready to throw hands, but there was no sound at all. Iwaizumi quickly dismissed the lack of sound as he knocked on the door softly,

“Tooru?” he called, as he waited for a response “Tooru, can you let me in?” 

He had known better than to barge in, Oikawa was probably sitting with his back to the door, in an attempt to keep anyone from entering. He was about to knock again when he heard a sniffling sound from the other side of the door. ‘Shit’ he thought ‘it’s gonna be a long evening’.

“Listen Tooru,” he started “i need you to move away from the door, and let me in so we can talk about whatever's bothering you”.

“I don't want to talk about it though” a small voice appeared from the other side of the door, much to Iwaizumi surprise.

“Then we don’t have to, please, just let me Shittykawa” he responded, his tone was light hearted and comforting, different from his usual harsh sounding way of speaking. Iwaizumi could hear shuffling on the other side of the bedroom door, he smiled to himself knowing that he had talked Oikawa into letting him in. The door opened to reveal a blotchy faced, puffy eyed and snotty nosed Oikawa peering from around it.

“Wow, if only the press could see you like this” Iwaizumi said ironically, while half smiling. Oikawa pouted and hid behind the door once again. Iwaizumi pushed the door open and stood in the doorway with his arms open. Oikawa quickly took the offer and latched himself onto Iwaizumi’s strong arms, he placed his hands on Tooru’s back, just as he let out a sob, he was crying hard, something must have really hurt him. Iwaizumi tightened his grip around Oikawa's back and pulled him in closer, after half a minute filled with large intakes of breath and emotions pouring out he felt Oikawa’s legs grow weaker and so gently led him towards the bed. In an attempt to get Oikawa to calm down Iwaizumi rubbed a strong yet comforting hand up and down his back, he was still crying hard into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“shhhh.” He cooed as he kissed the top of the lighter haired boy, “i'm here, you don't have to tell me what's going on but you know i'm always here if you're willing to tell me.” 

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa's breath hitch and pulled him away from his tear soaked jumper, they met each others eyes, Iwaizumi smiled at his boyfriend, unsure of whether he could actually see him through his tears, thankfully Oikawa's breathing had returned to a somewhat steady pace, still shakey but not as frequent. They sat holding each other for a while, Iwaizumi played with Oikawa’s hair whilst listening closely to his breathing pattern, making sure he continued to calm down. After a few more minutes Iwaizumi broke their relaxed silence 

“feeling any better?” he asked, the lighter haired boy nodded and hugged him tighter. Iwaizumi wanted to ask what his usually bulletproof boyfriend was crying about but decided against it, seeing as it look him half an hour to calm him down, he didn't want to set him off again. The silence surrounded them once again and though it wasn't uncomfortable, Iwaizumi hated it, usually his boyfriend would come home bouncing off the walls telling him all about what over dramatic events had happened to him throughout the day, and though it annoyed him to no end, he missed the bouncy personality when it wasn't around. Iwaizumi quickly realised that if he didnt do something to cheer his boyfriend up, he would mope around all evening and probably start crying again, he was now wracking his brain for ways to cheer Oikawa up, he truthfully had no idea, he knew Oikawa would be too tired to play volleyball or go out anywhere, seeing as he was hopeless at cooking he couldn't bake him a cake, so that was out of the question, that was when he suddenly remembered the sketches of his art coursework spread all over the table which he knew he wouldn't be using, he wondered if maybe that would cheer him up, it also meant that he could continue with his work and keep an eye on Oikawa. ‘Perfect!’ he thought to himself. 

“Hey Tooru,” Oikawa looked up to his boyfriend, which we was lying on top of.

“Hmmm” he hummed weakly in response. 

“Come to the kitchen with me?” he asked sweetly, trying to convince Oikawa to not put up a fight and just follow him.

“Hmmmm.” he hummed in protest this time, hugging on tighter to Iwaizumi.

“Trust me Tooru, come.” he said, slowly freeing himself from his boyfriends killer tight grip around his waist. He assumed his usually stubborn boyfriend was too exhausted to put up a fight, as Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi waist, before standing up off of the bed. Iwaizumi kneeled down rooting through one of his many art related draws. 

“Hajime, what are you looking for?” Oikawa huffed tiredly. 

“This” Iwaizumi responded, holding out a pack of colouring pencils with one hand, grabbing Oikawa’s hand with the other. Oikawa gave his boyfriend a confused look before being dragged out of the bedroom down the hallway to their cramped kitchen.

He pushed Oikawa to sit on one the chairs that surrounded the table, he complied. Iwaizumi quickly made tea for Oikawa and placed it in front of him, it was some kind of artificially flavoured, overly sweet kinds that Iwaizumi was sure did not carry the usual benefits of tea. Oikawa weakly smiled as the tea was placed in front of him, then continues to examine the messy table confusedly before looking at Iwaizumi who was smiling fondly as he handed Oikawa the pack of colouring pencils before sitting down on a chair opposite. He started to go through all the drawing drafts and sketches he had spread all over the kitchen table, settling them neatly into piles, Oikawa just sat and watched, too emotionally drained to put the piece together.

“Okay Tooru” Iwaizumi finally spoke up, a smile obviously present in his voice, “pick whatever you want from these two piles” he gestured towards two of the piles he’d arranged. 

“What are we doing, Iwa-chan?”

“You're going to colour in whatever you wish from these two piles” 

“But this is your work, don't you need these for your coursework?” 

“No, these are now for you to colour, so shut up and start colouring” 

For the first time since Oikawa had returned home that day, a smile appeared on his lips, though it wasn't his usual big, cheesy grin, it was enough to tell Iwaizumi his idea was working. Iwaizumi watched fondly as Oikawa raked through his drawings and collected all the ones that he liked and began to colour using the pencils he had been given. Although he put most of his concentration towards volleyball during his high school days, drawing and art in general was Iwaizumi’s true talent, with minimal effort he could produce the most beautiful sketches of almost anything, he had attended the arts college in Tokyo to try to achieve his dreams of being hired by a publishing company to become an illustrator for children's books, though Oikawa thought his sketches were far too beautiful to belong in children's books. Iwaizumi picked up his pencil and his sketchbook and continued his piece of work before Oikawa and his upset had arrived at the house. It was a sketch for his current topic at uni that his class was studying, the page consisted of a shop front, beautifully intricate, though it was still in the early stages, one of the first things he drew into the details of his sketch was the challenge he has set himself at the beginning of his uni career, to include elements of Oikawa in every piece of art he drew, weather it was him in the flesh or volleyball placed into the background or his glasses featuring on the side of a table. It didn't matter what is was as long as it he had elements of Oikawa in his work, he was happy. He wasn't even sure if Oikawa had noticed, maybe he would tell him one day but for now he enjoyed it being his own little secret. He smiled to himself as he sketched their anniversary date into the time on the clock outside the small shop front in his drawing. A smile still plastered on his face he looked over towards Oikawa, who was not looking up from the concentration of drawing to smile back at his boyfriend. Oikawa seemed genuinely happy again which made Iwaizumi smile more, his cheeks were beginning to ache. 

“Hey Hajime” 

“Yeah Tooru?”

“Thank you, for this, I mean for everything, but for this too” 

“I love you,Tooru” 

“I love you too, Hajime”


End file.
